


Jilly: Jakob x Billy

by KangaAppleTart



Category: Jilly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Hot, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Science, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangaAppleTart/pseuds/KangaAppleTart
Summary: Jakob and Billy get together. FLUFFFF!!! If you don't want to read the smut, I have written it so that you can just skip chapter 2. Enjoyyy :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is clean and suitable for all audiences :)

Jakob and Billy were often mistaken to be each other. They had the same, blonde hair, similar taste in style and music and genuinely looked similar. One day in science their teacher, Mr. Jones, was talking about the lock and key hypothesis, where the enzyme and substrate interlock.

"It is like joining hands together as an example, Billy and Jakob, would you care to demonstrate?" Jakob hesitated, being the character he is, and they waited a few seconds. Suddenly Billy grabbed his hand and held it firmly. He has such soft, small hands, Jakob thought. He smiled. They're both around 5" 1, although Jakob is slightly taller but more nervous.

"You can let go now." Mr. Jones said. Jakob looked up to see most people looking towards them, as they were holding hands for possibly longer than they were expected to. Jakob quickly let go, looking down to hide his embarrassment.

Once the bell rung to signify the end of lesson, Billy came up behind Jakob and jumped onto his back shouting "Sup Jakob!". Jakob; composed, replied with a 'Hi Billy' and they started talking.

"Sorry I couldn't log on last night, my computer crashed and it turns out I have to completely rewrite the code!" Jakob explained.

"We can video call later and I can help you out, I know a bit about coding, in python right?"

"Yeah I'll just have-" Jakob started.

"Alright love birds, break it up, you just walked past your classroom!" Katie interrupted. Jakob mumbled a 'Yeah ok'.

"Hey!" Billy pouted. "Who said we were 'love birds?' Izzy, Sophie, Daisys (Daisy H and Daisy M) and Kerry, who were close by, started laughing. Jakob put his hood up to cover his face. _Why is he covering his face?_ Sophie C thought. _If this was a_ _wattpad_ _story they'd be totally in love!_

Later that day, during break, Eloise, Izzy, Kerry, Eve, Sophie R, Sophie C and Billy went to the gym. They were talking when the subject of crushes came up. "You all know that I like 'fairy cakes' guys, so why ask?" Izzy questioned and sighed.

Then Eve asked Billy who he liked in her soft voice. _Who do I like?_ He thought. Jakob was the first person he thought of but he brushed it off because he'd always seen himself as straight. Instead he replied with "I love myself of course!"

"Yeah sure Billy" Sophie R sighed.

The next day on a full timetable of science, Jakob and Billy were sat next to each other, opposite Izzy H and Martin. Jakob lost focus until he heard someone say his name. It was Kerry and she had asked an off topic question. "I know it's off topic sir but..." she looked towards Jakob and Billy. "How do two humans attract to each other, much like Jakob and Billy to form Jilly?" She has a huge, mischievous grin on her face as the boys turned red.

"Kerry!" Jakob scalded. Billy laughed.

"Well..." He began to explain gravity and how objects attract to each other, sarcastically.

During the day, Billy, Aleks, Daisy M, Izzy H, Kerry and Jakob arranged to meet at Jakob's house for a movie night along with some of his other friends, Lucas and Maisie. He has a nice house, a house that makes good space of itself and he has a den room, hidden underneath his sister's room. However, it is on top of a hill that; "TAKES FOREVER TO CLIMB AND IS SO EXHAUSTING WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIVE UP HERE!" Izzy complained.

"Shot gun!" Shouted Kerry as she jumped on the sofa, closely followed by Billy, Izzy and Aleks. Aleks and Izzy sat next to each other. "Aw, I ship it!" Mocked Jakob from the other side of the room, earning himself some laughs.

"LETS PLAY MUSIC!" Billy shouted, changing the subject. He didn't want this conversation to get too deep and for him to say anything about who he loves...

He lunged towards the cool, water speaker and plugged his Samsung phone in. Guns and Roses started playing and Billy started doing some weird dance, and eventually every was dancing like weirdos! Jakob did some weird moves, like he was trying to breakdance but actually couldn't! Billy approached Jakob and swiftly started dancing beside him.

When 'November Rain' came on, they slow danced as a joking couple but possibly taking it more seriously than they should. Izzy and Aleks were dancing together and Daisy and Kerry were filming without the couples noticing, hiding in the corner of the room and melting with happiness and also laughing.

Jakob spun Billy in the air then put him down again and held onto his waist. _This is so nice._ Billy thought.

 _He's so cute!_ Jakob thought. They both started blushing then just held hands, dancing.

Later that evening, the girls had to go home. Maisie had to leave first. Soon after, the other girls left too. Billy and Jakob were still holding hands. Taking the hint, Aleks and Lucas made their excuses to go home, leaving Billy to sleep over at Jakob's house, the pair of them confused about the sudden exit. They started talking about random things when they had a peaceful silence for a few seconds.

"Are you gay?" Jakob randomly asked. Billy looked startled then composed himself.

"I guess it depends, why?"

Jakob waited for a bit, deciding what to say, however he just let his instinct take over. "Because I think I'm going gay for you."

That was all it took and the look-a-likes were kissing, softly and passionately. Jakob broke it up and they moved to his bedroom.

 **IMPORTANT**!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS  SMUT/ SEXUAL.**

**SKIP CHAPTER 2 TO CONTINUE THE STORY, IT STILL MAKES SENSE.**


	2. Part 1.5: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SEXUAL SCENES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut/sexual. To continue the story without the smut, skip this chapter.

 

The two linked lips again, they fit perfectly. Jakob pushed his tongue against Billy's lips, asking for entrance but he denied. Jakob pushed into him and he gave in. Billy tasted of mint and coffee and smelt of Linx.

They took of their shirts, their pale bodies against each other as they hugged. Billy stroked Jakob. "Do you want to go further?" He asked. Jakob nodded and smiled; "I love you". He smiled.

"I love you too Jakob."

Billy started to touch Jakob's dick. Up and down, up and down. "Don't cum just yet Jakob" he smirked. _You don't say that Bils,_ Jakob thought. At that Jakob slowly unzipped Billy's denim trousers when he was bottom, then flipped him round so Jakob was top. He used the same motion that Billy did on him.

Just before Billy cums, Jakob tackles him with kisses. They giggle adorable giggles. They flipped around again so Jakob was bottom again and Billy started kissing his collarbone. He found the spot and Jakob moaned, just making Billy smirk and kiss him again, slowly getting further down. Once he got to his crutch, he moaned again, his legs twitching with the soft touch.

Billy flopped down beside Jakob, making Jakob take the chance to leap on top and be the dominant one. "Can I..." he glanced towards Billy's *****TOTALLY AVERAGE BUT SLIGHTLY ON THE SMALL SIDE***** dick.

 ** _(A/N Billy asked me to change this from small to normal or large because apparently it is large but meh, he's a midget_** )

Billy nodded in response and they began passionately kissing again. Their lips were latched together and Billy started sucking on Jakob's bottom lip. Jakob's kisses worked their way down and received some moans on the way down. Just below his collarbone was the most sensitive. Jakob smiled between kisses and when close to Billy's dick, looked up for confirmation once again. When Billy nodded a reply, Jakob wasted no time in putting his lips against his dick. He wrapped his tongue around the dick, slowly entering further into the mouth. Liquid came from the dick, choking Jakob for a second. Billy apologised and Jakob quickly recovered and Billy started deep throating Jakob.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like reading about blood or killings, do not read.

“I love you”. He smiled.

“I love you too Jakob.”

Suddenly, Aleks and Izzy burst through the door, lips together. The four were shocked; to see Jilly sleeping together and Alzy kissing!

“When did this happen?” They all said at the same time. Jakob was about to speak when Billy did instead.

“I was taking advantage of Jakob, a vulnerable, adorable boy. I never loved him, or cared for him. All he ever did was waste my time. I hate him really but he is good in bed so I guess there’s that. Besides, I have a dog that can keep me company.” He smirked, proud of himself. Jakob, who was frozen spooning him, just walked out, distracted, with the same expression of shock he had when it was said. Even Aleks said that it was harsh and very much the hard (like your dick) truth that was too hash to say. Because harsh. Is harsh. Harsh harsh. Harsh. Harsh. H. A. R. S. H.

Jakob journeyed towards the kitchen on the other side of the house. _No one will miss me. He never loved me. He used me. How could he!?_

_I loved him. I_ **love** _him!_

He walked towards the blender, ready for what was about to come. The blades were only just replaced and therefore extremely sharp. He climbed in and pushed the button. Izzy, Billy and Aleks heard the noise and were horrified at the sight in the kitchen when they came running. Izzy broke down, overcome with grief. Billy froze. _It was a joke._ He thought. _Or was it?_ _*queue evil laugh*_

Dark red stained the sides, dripping onto the floor. A partially severed leg lay on the floor and you could see the bone sticking out. White powder was clouding the room; bone powder. Guts hung from the surface and intestines hung from the coboard door handles like party decorations. Or rather party decorations for a Psychopath.

-

**Jakob’s** **POV**

It was so beautiful, flowers of all kinds around the borders with vibrant green grass. A woman approached. “Am I dead?” I asked.

“No.”

“Then how did I get here? Where is here?”

“You are in a figment of your own brain. You created your own world just before you died, an ideal world. Live happy and well, God.”

And the woman disappeared.

-

 


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

**Heyyyy** **guys! This is my** **fanfiction** **of my best friends, kind of horrifying but it was hilarious to see their reactions (The smut was asked for!)**

**I can do** **fanfiction** **requests if you give me personality details and their current relationships and smut or nah or a load if fluff or nah.**

**I might write some more because** **Alzy** **became real on Tuesday!** **Squeeeeeee** **!!!!!**

**A lot of this was based on real life events (not the smut!)**

**For example the movie night, Guns 'N' Roses, holding hands in science, Kerry (me!) shouting about the attraction between two humans to my science teacher in the middle of class, 'fairycakes', learning about enzymes, the crushes conversation and JAKOB LIVING AT THE TOP OF A REALLY STEEP HILL LIKE** **WTF** **WHYYYY** **!?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-KangaAppleTart**

**(These ships just keep coming!)**


End file.
